Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module, and more particularly, the invention relates to a light source module including a light-controlling pattern element.
Description of Related Art
A conventional light source module includes a light guide plate having a plurality of recesses, a plurality of light emitting diode light bars disposed in the recesses, at least one reflecting element and at least one optical film. The light emitting diode light bars are located between the reflecting element and the light guide plate. The light guide plate is located between the optical film and the light emitting diode light bars. In the conventional light source module, although most light emitted by the light emitting diode light bars enters the light guide plate from side walls of the recesses via a direction perpendicular to a light emitting surface of the light guide plate, a portion of the light exits the light emitting surface of the light guide plate from the top of the light emitting diode light bars and causes a problem of the conventional light source module being overly bright at the top of the light emitting diode light bars. In addition, the conventional light source module may be divided into a plurality of regions by the plurality of recesses, and a problem of uneven light mixing is prone to occur at an interception point of each region and the adjacent region, thus resulting in a poor uniformity.
Japanese Patent No. 2010177085 discloses a backlight unit including a light guide body, and a light emitting surface of the light guide body is disposed with a light diffusive member. Japanese Patent No. 2009230163 discloses a backlight unit, and a spacing between a light guide plate and a diffusive member thereof is less than 15 mm. Japanese Patent No. 2010090029 discloses a backlight unit, and a light emitting surface of a light guide plate and a surface opposite to the light emitting surface are disposed with diffusion points. Taiwanese Patent No. I354812 discloses a backlight module including a light source, a light guide plate, and a reflection sheet. Taiwanese Patent No. I358004 discloses a backlight module including a light guide plate and at least one light source optically coupled with the light guide plate. Taiwanese Patent No. M366080 discloses a backlight module including an optical film, and this optical film has a diffusion layer and a reflection layer. US Patent No. 20110141764 discloses a backlight module including a reflection cavity. Chinese Patent No. 01122554 discloses a light guide plate, wherein a groove is disposed at a middle section thereof Taiwanese Patent No. M368093 discloses a sidelight type backlight module including a plurality of light guide plates, a plurality of light sources, a plurality of shielding plates, a diffusion film, a brightness enhancement film, and a reflection plate. US Patent No. 20110242794 discloses a light emitting device having a plurality of light guide plates.